


Care About You?

by alwaysemmerdale



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Apologies, Fluff, M/M, Reconciliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 20:56:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6166615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alwaysemmerdale/pseuds/alwaysemmerdale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robert gets hurt at the scrapyard and Aaron accidentally shows  just how much he cares.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Care About You?

**Author's Note:**

> Just a bit of fluff really x

Aaron came back from his tea break to see Robert sitting on the bonnet of a car, his back to him with his head down. Aaron paused, watching the way the early spring sunshine caught Robert's golden hair, 'Snap out of it', he told himself, 'stop being so soppy'.  
"Oi, stop slacking" he shouted, making Robert jump but not turn around.  
As Aaron got closer he saw that Robert was looking down at his hand, and his face was deathly white: Robert's hand and sleeve were covered in blood. For a second Aaron felt only panic and fear, 'this is all my fault' he berated himself, 'I should never have left him to work on the car by himself'.  
"My god Rob what have you done?" Aaron was white faced and trembling, "Look, get in the car we're going to A&E- can you stand up? Stupid question, you cut your hand not your leg but are you in too much pain? Come on Rob, I'll take your other arm, OK? You've just got to stand up, can you do that? Wait I asked you that already, shit sorry..."  
"Aaron stop panicking!" Robert placed his good hand reassuringly on Aaron's arm, "look I was carrying some scrap and it slipped, that's all. It's no big deal, I actually did this a few times while you were away," Robert admitted sheepishly,  
"No big deal? A few times? Are you mad? Where was Adam all these times when you almost sliced yourself to death?"  
"All I need is the first aid kit, I'll be fine," Robert reassured the younger man as he slid off the car bonnet and walked to the portacabin, followed closely by Aaron.

"Rob please, what if it gets infected, like you know, what happened to me? That scrap was pretty rusty and..." Aaron stopped speaking abruptly in response to Robert, who had taken off his florescent jacket, closely followed by his jumper.  
"You trying to get pneumonia now as well? For God's sake Rob have you got a death wish?" Aaron was trying, and failing, to keep his eyes off Robert's torso- more muscular now due to his manual work at the scrap yard.  
"I don't want to totally ruin my jumper, it's cashmere you know, I got it in the Marks and Spencer sale after Christmas, a right bargain you see-" Robert was babbling now, trying to distract himself and Aaron from the state of his wound.  
"Shut up Rob I don't bloody care about your jumper do I?" Aaron interrupted, trying to ascertain how serious the cut was.  
"Careful Aaron, someone might think you still care about me," Robert replied with a small smile as he cleaned the blood off his hand and arm. It wasn't clear whether Robert had noticed Aaron's frantic state or the younger man's wandering gaze that frequently rested on Robert's bare chest and stomach.  
"You really think that I don't care? Well, you want to know what I first thought when I saw all that blood?" Robert didn't reply, he just continued cleaning his wound, which didn't look quite so bad now that the blood was cleared away.  
"When I saw you I was terrified, freakin' terrified! I thought 'I can't lose him', because for God's sakes Robert I couldn't lose you!"  
Robert had secured a dressing over the cut on his hand and Aaron took a step towards him, taking Robert's injured hand gently in his and holding it lightly to his lips before looking Robert straight in the eyes,  
"Rob, love, I couldn't bear to see you hurt, to see you in pain because... Well because I love you don't I?" Aaron's gaze was unwavering and his face was open and honest.  
The words hit Robert like a blow to the face, "You love me? Aaron you don't know how much I've wanted you to say that... I love you too, you know that," Robert's eyes were full of tears, and Aaron moved even closer to him, wiping the tears off the older man's face with the pad of his thumb. Aaron placed his hands on the sides of Robert's face, forcing him to look into his eyes, before placing a light kiss on his forehead, and finally on his lips.  
"If this is the reaction I get I should have scrap related incidents more often," Robert said with a smile.  
"Oi Rob, don't even joke about that, you hear me? And if that cut starts to itch or anything like that then go straight to hospital, and call me as well, OK?  
"I promise," Rob replied, and he meant it. 

"So what now Aaron, seeing as we love each other?" It was a little later in the day and the two men were sat side by side on the steps of the portacabin. Robert's hand had stopped bleeding and they were watching the sun set across the dales. 'If I was a poet,' Aaron thought to himself, 'I'd write about this'.  
"We start from the beginning, don't we? We do it properly this time..."  
Robert couldn't contain his next outburst: "Aaron I need you to know that I won't hurt you again. Not like before, I promise. I'll treat you right, how you deserve to be treated," Robert was struggling with the guilt of all the things he'd done before. He couldn't understand how he'd treated Aaron, the love of his life, his freaking soul mate, so terribly.  
"That's why we're starting again mate," Aaron said softly, closing the gap between them and kissing Robert before he stood up.  
"Where are you going?" Robert didn't want Aaron to leave him now that he was finally back with the man he loves.  
"To find Adam" Aaron replied, sounding gruff and angry all of a sudden "you see I need to figure out why the hell he let you hurt yourself 'a few times'. Didn't he bloody realise that you were new to manual labour? You could have done some serious damage..." With that Aaron stormed off, working himself into a temper, and Robert grinned, glad that he wasn't in Adam's shoes.

Robert sat alone on the cold step of the portacabin. It was dusk now and the temperature had dropped: he was cold, his hand hurt and his muscles ached but he didn't care. As he sat and looked out across the dales for the first time in a while he didn't feel dread in his heart. He didn't feel sad, or lost, or isolated. For the first time in a long time he felt hope.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading- feel free to let me know what you thought!x  
> Come say hi on tumblr it's alwaysemmerdale


End file.
